


Kevin's Confession

by vidaleeleeluv (Vidaleeleeluv)



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidaleeleeluv/pseuds/vidaleeleeluv
Summary: After Jayden's battle with Dekker, Kevin confesses his true feelings. Leaving the Red ranger confused and aroused.





	Kevin's Confession

Jayden closed his eyes, his mind struggling to focus. Normally meditation posed no problem for the skilled Samurai ranger but today it seemed to elude him. With his legs folded under him, the sides of his knees touching his ankles, Jayden inhaled deeply. Then exhaled.

 _Focus, Jayden_ , he scolded himself.  
_The mind has will over the body._

But his body was sporting a major erection with a will of its own. Rock hard and throbbing his cock stood out in his pants, yearning to penetrate hot soft flesh.

_I can conquer this._

No, it wasn’t yearning, it was demanding to penetrate someone. Now. Jayden remained seated, temptation so strong it hurt. Upon waking in the morning he hadn’t expected his day to go so far astray, for his body to betray him so adamantly. But here he was, all fired up with a need so severe that he had to satiate it.

God he just needed to fuck.

This was all Kevin’s fault, of course. If he hadn’t come to him professing all of his strange feelings. If he hadn’t kissed him. Jayden breathed, remembering the passion in his friend’s lips as he’d grabbed him and planted one right on him. It wasn’t often that he was caught off guard. But Kevin had caught him in a big way.

Jayden had only been back home for a few hours. That was how long it had taken to get everyone to stop fussing over him and leave him be. He’d rested in bed for a while but the pain hadn’t let him get any sleep. He was still pretty tender from the battle. His right arm throbbed in its sling courtesy of the wound Dekker had inflicted. His ribs were still tender. But he’d won. He’d beaten Dekker on his own, no team or anyone else to assist him. He’d proven himself. Now he stood in the kitchen, on his way to grab some tea to relax.

Then Kevin stormed in.

_“How could you go up against Dekker like that? All by yourself?”_

_He stopped at the opposite end of the counter, his brown eyes intense with concern._

_“He could have hurt you, really hurt you. He could have ended you!”_

_Jayden reached for the cabinet where Mentor Ji kept the tea._

_“But he didn’t. I defeated him.”_

_He winced as a sharp pain hit before his hand could reach the door’s handle. Kevin noticed._

_“Barely.”_

_Jayden didn’t like the remark._

_“Look I fought him and I made it. It’s over now.”_

_But Kevin wasn’t ready for it to be over._

_“YOU could have been over, Jayden. You were reckless to fight him. It was way too dangerous.”_

_“I face danger every day.”_

_“So that makes it okay for you to go and do something stupid?”_

_That definitely rubbed Jayden the wrong way. He gave up on the tea and turned toward the blue ranger._

_“Look I told you I defeated him. He's done. It’s over now. What’s your problem?”_

_“What’s my problem?” Kevin was visibly upset, “What’s MY problem? You were irresponsible. You went up against that nighlok alone and you could have been killed!”_

_“I go up against nighlok all the time,” Jayden retorted, “It’s my duty as a ranger.”_

_“Yea well those nighlok aren’t Dekker. And you’re not alone against them.”_

_Still battle-weary, Jayden was in no mood for another lecture. He’d heard all of Kevin’s objections before the battle. And he’d gone anyway. Now he was just ready for it to be done._

_“Look, I’ve been in this fight since childhood and I was fighting off moogers by myself long before you or anyone else even became a ranger. Don’t stand there and pretend like I don’t know how to handle myself. It’s done. Why can’t you just let it go?”_

_He hadn’t meant to lose his temper, to raise his voice in anger but exasperation was taking its toll. He just wished that Kevin would give it a rest already. But his friend didn’t back down. To Jayden’s surprise Kevin bolted toward him._

_“You really want to know what my problem is? Why can’t I let go?”_

_He was around the counter in seconds._

_“Because I love you damn it! And I can’t bear the thought of anything bad happening to you!”_

_Before Jayden could respond Kevin grabbed his face and pulled it close. Their mouths touched and Kevin proceeded to rush him in a kiss that shook his foundation. Taken aback, Jayden’s jaw dropped. In that instant Kevin filled him, his tongue flooding him with the power of the fierce water symbol within. Searching desperately as if for Jayden’s life force itself. Kevin’s lips were full and soft as he continued, the passion in his tongue a declaration in and of itself. He didn’t stop until something seemed to force him to pull away. Perhaps he’d come to his senses and realized what he was doing._

_In the wake of the kiss Kevin stepped backward, his eyes burning with intensity. He was awaiting Jayden’s next move. But in that instant, Jayden was not sure what move to make. For the first time in a long time he was not only clueless, he was utterly stomped. As Kevin waited, Jayden stared back at him a mixture of confusion filling him. Had this really just happened? Had Kevin actually kissed him?_

_He wasn’t used to this. To this feeling, this uncertainty. To being kissed. Growing up he’d only focused on one thing—his commitment to Samurai training. He’d never had the chance to really explore romantically._

_Consequently he’d never been kissed._

_But now it seemed his samurai training had brought the romance straight to him. Via the blue ranger. Still staring at Kevin, a jumble of emotions ran through him._

_Was this what it was like? To feel warm all over, his lips pleasantly swollen? He knew that Mike and Emily were seeing each other, that they would steal kisses when alone. Was this how they felt together? Jayden blinked. What was he thinking? This was nothing like Mike and Emily. Mike was a guy, Emily was a girl. They were supposed to like kissing each other. It was nothing out of the ordinary. But him and Kevin?_

_Did he even like kissing Kevin? The flush of his cheeks might indicate so. It certainly hadn’t been unpleasant. His heart was beating rapidly now. His chest was smoldering with heat. He couldn’t lie about his physical reaction. The kiss had felt... very nice. But what did that mean?_

_Was he gay?_

_“I—I—” Jayden had never stuttered a day in his life._

_“I have training to do.”_

_Before Kevin could respond, Jayden was out the door, careening toward the wilderness behind the dojo. He let the wind toss his hair all about, his mind reeling from his romantic encounter. He had to be alone, to meditate. He needed to clear his head. All of this emotion just wasn't his style. Jayden didn’t stop until he’d reached his quiet space, a small patch by the stream where he liked to come to think. There he sat, back straight, legs crossed in position. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply for calm. If he was going to figure this thing out, he’d have to be calm first. He’d have to maintain control._

But the longer he sat the more his body stole the control from him. Now here he was with a hard-on of steel. Jayden swallowed.

_A samurai should never be at war with himself. He should embrace his nature._

Only then could he reach his full potential. But what did that mean for Jayden? That he must embrace his sexual nature. His body was a part of him after all, the house of his essence. His temple. Surely he should nourish it. He would do just that. Opening his eyes, Jayden glanced down at his erection. He would have to tame it. He took his only free hand and touched it over his pants. Sheer need shot through it, and he groaned out loud.

“Jayden?”

The groan had been too loud, giving away his location. He quickly moved his hand and shut his legs just as Antonio approached.

“What are you doing out here?”

Jayden shrugged. Antonio had been his best friend since childhood. He’d never lied to him before.

“Just trying to focus.”

Which was true. Antonio leaned against a tree, satisfied with the answer. Though he could configure the most complicated tech the world could see, he’d never been a complicated guy.

“Are you okay? I mean after the fight?”  
Jayden nodded.

“And your arm?”

He gestured toward the sling. Jayden shrugged it off.

“I’m fine. I just need some time to reflect.”

Alone. Antonio took the hint.

“Okay. I’ll let you get back to it then. Just,” he paused as if he wanted to say something but then thought better of it.

“If you need to talk about it. Or anything you know I’m here.”

There had never been any doubt.

“I know,” Jayden remarked.

Antonio had always been a good friend. As he turned to leave Jayden suddenly thought to ask his opinion.

“Hey, Antonio?”

Antonio turned back to him.

“Yea?”

"How’s Kevin?”

Antonio shrugged.

“What do you mean? You were the one that had to fight Dekker.”

“I know but,” Jayden didn’t know how to put it. So he just left it at that.

“What was he doing when you left the dojo?”

“I don’t know. He went off by himself. Probably to train or something. Next to you he’s the hardest working ranger. All work all the time.”

Antonio on the other hand was closer to Mike’s style. Nontraditional. Outside of the box. He had programmed his own zord after all.

“Kevin is very dedicated to the ways of the samurai,” Jayden agreed, “It’s an admirable quality.”

Antonio left him on that note and once again Jayden was alone. With his erection. Picking up where he’d left off, Jayden rested a hand on his hardness and began to stroke. Sensation filled him as a dark spot of precum appeared. It felt so good. He continued to fondle himself.

“Mmm.”

His cock was so hard, he could see the shape of the head through his pants. He stared down at it, running a hand over it. What he wouldn’t give to plow through something right now. Jayden gave it a squeeze and closed his eyes. He imagined that it was another’s hand on his dick. Touching it, teasing it, kneading it into granite. The precum stain was growing against his fingertips. He didn’t mind one bit. Instead he opened his mouth and remembered the soft full lips that had kissed him earlier.

The snapping of a twig brought him back to reality. Jayden’s eyes shot open in time to catch Kevin standing there, where Antonio had left not long ago. Surely he’d followed his trail. Beyond embarrassed, Jayden was on his feet.

“I was meditating,” he lied dumbly.

Though he wasn’t sure how long Kevin had been standing there, it definitely had been long enough to catch him touching himself. Instead of responding, Kevin’s eyes fell down his body to the protrusion at the front of his pants. Jayden glanced down at it and swallowed.

“I was just—”

The look that Kevin sent him then was pure fire. Desire and lust filled his brown eyes as he suddenly made his way toward Jayden. Still floored by it all, Jayden found himself backing away. This was territory he’d never chartered before. Just twenty minutes ago he’d never been kissed and now his second-in-command was marching toward him with every intent to kiss him once more. Of all of the challenges he’d faced as the red ranger…The sudden impact of wild oak hit his back and Jayden knew he was cornered. When Kevin reached him their eyes met.

Neither said a word but they spoke nonetheless.

This time when Kevin kissed him, Jayden kissed back. Raw heat filled him as those full lips took his. Warm hands fell upon his body and began exploring. His good arm reached out to caress a toned shoulder. His erection pressed against the flesh before him and he felt the urge to grind. But Kevin was ahead of him. Eager to please, Kevin slipped a hand down Jayden’s pants and into his underwear. When his skin touched Jayden’s bare cock, Jayden couldn’t help the loud groan that escaped him.

“God you’re so hot,” Kevin whispered between kisses.

“I just want to take you inside me. I just want to feel you cum inside me.”

He gripped Jayden securely in his hand and began to jerk him off. When Jayden lost his breath Kevin continued to kiss him.

“I love you so much. I always have.”

But Jayden couldn’t hear his words. He could only feel himself losing all control. This wasn’t like anything he’d felt before. These feelings he could not conquer. As Kevin worked him, Jayden threw his head back. The blue ranger took the opportunity then to devour the sensitive flesh of his throat. Jayden nearly came on the spot.

“Shit,” he breathed, his hips shooting toward Kevin.

But just when he was on the brink, Kevin suddenly pulled back.

“Wait.”

Jayden stared at him, desperation gripping him by the balls. He needed to finish, to cum.

“What are you doing?” he breathed, “Don’t stop.”

Kevin pulled his hand from Jayden’s pants.

“This is wrong,” he said quietly.

“When I make you cum for the first time, I don’t want it all over my hand.”

He gazed into Jayden’s eyes fiercely.

“I want it inside me.”

He slid Jayden’s pants down past his knees to his ankles. Jayden stared as Kevin lowered before him. Swollen with need, Jayden’s cock was a deep red. A bead of clear moisture seeped from the tip. It stood straight, eager, ready. His friend paused to admire the view.

“Kevin?”

He responded by opening wide and taking the massive meat into his mouth. Jayden nearly went cross-eyed. He reached upward and grabbed a handful of his own hair to curb the roar inside him. If he got too loud, someone might hear.

“Mmm!”

Kevin took his cock in its entirety, all the way to the back of his hungry throat. Saliva slicked Shiba meat causing it to glide past into its brown home. Kevin used his hands to reach around and grasp Jayden’s bare ass. Taken, Jayden huffed his pleasure in hard breaths. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Kevin could tell but it didn’t stop him.

At Jayden’s rear, he massaged his tight ass with both hands. And it felt amazing. Jayden reveled in it, the possession with which he squeezed, the dedication with which he sucked. There was nothing in the world at that moment, not a thing besides Kevin and what he was doing to his body. Jayden grunted his approval.

When he moved his hand to Kevin’s head, his friend began to speed up. Jayden was vaguely aware of his own voice escalating. Oh he was closing in. So close, so close. As he stared down at Kevin’s head bobbing back and forth, the sunlight glinting on the sheen of saliva over his brick solid cock Jayden knew he was done for.

“Kevin,” he groaned.

He tightened his grip.

“God, don’t stop!”

His enthusiasm spurred Kevin further. He could feel his balls tightening at the brink.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop. Don’t—”

His orgasm exploded through him, shooting a thick load straight into Kevin’s throat. Jayden cried out, completely lost in sexual bliss.

“Oh FUCK!”

Again he shot, surge after surge the force of his climax sending jolts through his body. He was completely overcome. Kevin obliged, continuing to suck until the last of his hard-on died down. Even then Kevin didn’t want to let it go. Once his cock had gone soft, Jayden fell backward, drained. Only then did Kevin release him. As Jayden fought to catch his breath, Kevin ran his fingers through his dark blond pubes. He took in a whiff of his lover’s groin before coming back up to Jayden’s face. There he found the contentment of a man satisfied. He leaned in to kiss Jayden’s lips.

“That was…” Jayden was still catching his breath.

Kevin shushed him with another kiss.

“I know.”

When he leaned into Jayden, his erection pressed into his stomach. Kevin brushed a few sweaty strands of hair from Jayden’s face.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to be with you,” he told him, “Like this.”

Jayden looked at him then.

“To kiss you,” Kevin continued, “to touch you. To make you quiver like you did just a second ago.”

“I had no idea.”

Which was true. He’d never have guessed that his loyal comrade had been pining for him. Or that after one kiss he’d be feeling the way that he felt now.

“Hey,” he glanced down at Kevin’s hard-on still hindered behind his pants.

“You need help with that?”

Kevin managed a light but amused smile.

“Jayden, you’re new at this. You don’t have to.”

He blinked.

“New? How can you tell?”

Kevin kissed his cheek.

“It’s okay. I know you’ve never been with a guy before. Everybody has their first time.”

He wrapped his arms around Jayden’s waist, nestling into him. His hardness was not easy to ignore.

“I don’t want to rush you into anything. Believe me, just being right here with you is enough.”

As if to demonstrate he began to grind into him slowly.

“Just being close to you gets me off. The smell of you, the feel of your skin,” he brushed his cheek against Jayden’s.

“Your hair. You don’t have to do anything but stand here and look at me like you’re doing now and—”

Jayden surprised him with a hand down the front of his pants and Kevin gasped. His groin jerked forward as Jayden wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke.

“Jayden,” he breathed.

He threw himself into him. Grinding along with each stroke. Jayden continued, feeling the rush of both newness and accomplishment at once. He’d never touched another man before but he’d touched himself a few times. A man knew what to do with a dick no matter who it was attached to. He gave a firm squeeze and was exhilarated at Kevin’s response.

When Kevin came he kissed Jayden hard, riding it out with quick thrusts. Hot cum oozed over Jayden’s fingers, spilling out into his friend’s underwear. He didn’t have to see it to feel its volume. Between his fingers he felt each spasm. Kevin grunted in sync with them until there were none left. Once it was over, the two kissed sweetly, tongue to tongue. The gentleness in Kevin’s kiss brought out a comfort that Jayden hadn’t allowed himself to feel.

“I’ve never done this before,” he confessed.

“Not with any guy or any girl.”

Kevin looked at him.

“Any girl?” he repeated, surprised.

“You mean…”

His brown eyes were amazed.

“You’re a virgin?”

Jayden nodded.

“I was so busy with training and fighting the nighlok that I never took the time to get to know anyone,” he explained.

“Sex, romance, none of it compared to the fate of the world.”

He shrugged.

“I know it sounds crazy, right?”

But there was no judgement on Kevin’s face.

“No, actually it sounds a lot like me.”

Jayden raised his eyebrows.

“You mean you’re a virgin too?”

He remembered the skill with which Kevin had sucked him off.

“I have a hard time believing that.”  
Kevin laughed.

“No, I’m not a virgin,” he corrected him.

“But I was at one point. I was just like you; nothing else mattered but my training. Only when I wasn’t focusing on my Samurai training it was my swimming.”

Jayden recalled that Kevin had been on a top competing swim team before becoming a ranger.

“There was no time for dating for me,” Kevin continued.

“Just swimming and training. Then I met my first boyfriend. On the swim team.”

He smiled at the memory.

“I fought so hard against myself. But he opened me up, showed me what love could feel like. Before then I knew that I liked guys but I just didn’t allow myself to admit it.”

He brushed more damp hairs from Jayden’s forehead.

“He was the only guy I ever loved. Until you.”

Jayden swallowed at the revelation. It made sense he supposed. Of all the team Kevin was always the most reserved, not just trying hard but maybe too hard to be in perfect control. As if he had to hold himself in check. No doubt hiding his sexuality had to play a part.

But what shook Jayden were the words that Kevin had just declared. The only guy he ever loved. Until him. Aside from his father and older sister no one had ever said those words to him. Not that he would have allowed it. Growing up with just him and Mentor Ji he’d never been the type to open up. And with Mentor he’d always known he was loved like a son. The words had never been necessary. But hearing them now, from Kevin’s mouth no less? He had to admit that it felt warm. But also a little intimidating.

“I don’t know what to say,” he admitted.

“I mean, you’re my friend and I care about you a lot but…how do you know when you really love someone?”

And how did you know if you really liked guys?

Kevin shrugged.

“I don’t know. It just fills you. Your emotion for that person is so intense that you’d do anything for him. Anything to protect him or to make him happy. You want to spend your time with him. You want to hold him. You want to touch him and make him cum over and over again.”

He rested his nose against Jayden’s cheek then. It was a tender gesture.

“I’m not expecting you to say it back,” he reassured him.

“I really did mean it when I said we could take it slow. For you I’m willing to wait.”

With that Kevin sighed, a lazy grin on his lips. Jayden watched him. Though his body felt good, inside he began to feel uneasy. Kevin was really into him, it was beyond obvious. And though he’d enjoyed what they’d just done, he wasn’t completely sure what he was into. Did he like men now?

Clearly he liked Kevin. He liked the feel of his hand on his on his shaft, his lips against his lips, his warm wet mouth surrounding his dick. Jayden took in a deep breath then exhaled. He liked making Kevin lose himself and cum.

But did that mean that he liked guys? Or that he just liked Kevin. Confusion racked him. This wasn’t something he’d ever considered before. Jayden recalled the days of his inexperienced youth, when he’d first began the challenge of puberty. Like any normal guy he’d had urges, but his early Samurai training had helped him curb them. Meditation seemed to shift his focus. But before he’d mastered that he had touched himself quite a bit. At none of those times had he thought about other guys for inspiration.

But with Kevin it felt right. It felt more than right. Even now with their bodies close together he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather be in this position with. Of all the rangers Kevin was the only one that seemed to really get it. There was no time for rest, for fooling around, their training was everything. While the others celebrated an off day he and Kevin used the time to perfect a technique. When the others went for ice cream he and Kevin went for another round of symbol practice. And though Kevin didn’t know every secret about him, he did feel that Kevin was most likely to understand him.

“We should probably get back before someone comes looking for us,” he finally broke away.

Kevin took his time before straightening.

“Yea, you’re right.”

He took a step back to allow Jayden room to adjust his clothes. When Jayden was finished he caught Kevin’s eyes still on him. There was genuine affection there.

“Hey.”

Kevin smiled back at him.

“Hey.”

“What we did just now—” Jayden began.

Kevin spoke before he could finish.

“Stays between us.”

It hadn’t been what Jayden was about to say but he echoed the sentiment. To introduce a romantic liaison to the team right now especially after the Dekker ordeal wasn’t a good idea. It would be irresponsible.

“Agreed.”

The two started back to the dojo then. Though they were silent along the way Jayden could feel the distinct connection between them. No words needed to be said. Upon arrival he gave Kevin one last glance before heading to his room. Their eyes shared the same affinity.

“I’ll see you at practice later,” he remarked.

Always the train-aholic, even with only one arm. Kevin returned the smile.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”


End file.
